


Scenes from an Unusual Courtship

by Failed_to_Deanon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failed_to_Deanon/pseuds/Failed_to_Deanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for an anonymous ASOIAF Kinkmeme prompt: AU. Motivated by the near-misses they both suffered during the Rebellion, she feels he'll make a fine paramour, and he's had enough of loving and wanting her from afar. Though Elia wouldn't have minded a straightforward start to their relationship, Jaime decides it deserves more than a simple approach and so a full courtship ensues – complete with his naming her Queen of Love and Beauty the first chance he gets. She loves it. Rhaegar and Cersei really, really don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes from an Unusual Courtship

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for mature readers only as it includes references to incest, and also contains nudity, infidelity, and sexual content.

Predictably, it started with a tourney.

This tourney in King's Landing was to celebrate the newly crowned King Rhaegar's ascension to the Iron Throne.

The King, not participating today, was in seated high in the place of honor sandwiched between his two wives. Both of the women wore similarly amiably neutral expressions. The newest of King Rhaegar's wives, Queen Lyanna, with her dark hair, grey eyes, pale skin had her hair styled in the simple Northern fashion. His first wife and mother of his heir, Queen Elia, on the other hand had dark hair, dark eyes, and olive complexion had her hair elaborately set atop her head in the Southron style. Because of the tumultuous beginnings of that particular circumstance most in the audience looked on nervously or disapprovingly, though it should be noticed some of the men looked at the King with an expression which could only be jealousy.

Soon enough the tourney was called to start. When the time came for Ser Jaime Lannister of the Kingsguard to appear, he did. Golden haired, and sitting atop his horse, resplendent in white and gold armor, he cut quite a figure. All present watched as he made his way to where the royal family was sitting. It was not a curious thing for a knight of the Kingsguard to come before the king and bow his head. Rhaegar, thinking similarly, inclined his head in response although his expression grew stern as Ser Jaime turned to Queen Elia and silently extended his lance to her with a smile. Though there were quite a few who were confused by this, some looked on politely, and some hid their amusement behind their hands. Only young Lord Tyrion Lannister caught the sour countenance of his lady sister.

Many however saw how easily this queen's expression relaxed into a pleased smile as she took hold of the ribbon in her hair and pulled it free sending her hair cascading down her back. Both the knight's and the lady's smiles brightened as she leaned forward to tie the ribbon firmly around the lance. With that done, the knight bowed his head towards his chosen lady and turned to take his place in the lists while the lady watched her knight go with a delighted expression on her face.

"You gave him your favor." His voice was low and strained. Viserys, who had sat next to Elia, wondered why Rhaegar would be troubled; it was just a tourney favor.

"Yes, I did." Hers was calm.

"Why?"

"As you saw, he asked it of me."

"You could have refused."

She turned her head to briefly look at her "sister-wife" was sitting, then returning her eyes to her husband and raising her eyebrow and smirking in a challenging manner, causing him to grimace.

She said, "No, I could not. I will not refuse his." Not saying any more she swiftly returned her gaze to the tourney. Viserys rolled his eyes; after a war most people do not do as his brother did and bring home a second wife and present her as such to his first wife. Why should he be bothered if anyone asked his first wife for a tourney favor?

Most held their breaths when the final tilt was announced. Ser Jaime was to face his 'brother' on the Kingsguard Ser Arthur Dayne. Though Ser Arthur was the finer swordsman it seemed as if Ser Jaime had his own reasons for winning the joust and so had hit his target so squarely that Ser Arthur was easily unseated from his horse.

Some wondered if the bold knight would remain bold. By the way he was smirking it seemed so. Once he collected the wreath of flowers, he again made his way to where the queen was seated, this time she was waiting expectantly and he had not disappointed her. Ser Jaime Lannister crowned Queen Elia Martell his Queen of Love and Beauty.

Most did not know quite what to make of it.

* * *

Tyrion Lannister was quite thoroughly enjoying himself; mostly because this was one of the few feasts in King's Landing Father allowed him to attend. The feast that night seemed like it would turn out to be quite the success; the wine had flowed not that he was allowed to taste any of it, the food had been quite tasty, and the entertainment had been quite, well, entertaining. But, he thought that wasn't the only thing that was amusing.

Throughout most of the night Cersei tried to get Jaime's attention, but, all of Jaime's attention was focused on Queen Elia. He knew that his sister had been furious when Jaime asked the Queen for her favor. Tyrion did not see why that was something to be angry about. It wasn't as though the Queen was ugly and she seemed happy Jaime asked her for her favor; but, his sister was not appreciative of his input.

Soon enough it was time for the dancing, and the King had stood up and gestured to the musicians to play; but, extended a hand, not to his younger wife as his father and uncles had been expecting, but, to Queen Elia.

After the first dance finished, a hush fell over the table as Jaime stood up and made his way to where the royal couple had been dancing. With a bow to the King and a smile at the Queen, Jaime had quite thoroughly cut in.

After that, the King, trying to look unaffected, walked stridently back to the high table to conscript his second wife into dancing; which the younger woman obliged. Tyrion noted a spattering of whispering started, but, focused most of his attention on his brother. His brother was dancing very closely with the Queen; their bodies were flush against each other and their gazes never wavered from one another. Neither seemed cared about anything else but each other. That was new.

Since no one wanted to talk to him he just looked around. When King Rhaegar and Queen Lyanna sat down, Jaime and Queen Elia kept dancing. The king kept glancing over towards them. Though Queen Lyanna danced with her brother, Lord Ned Stark, and a few of the Northern lords, the king had not danced with anyone else that night; preferring to stay seated. Jaime danced with Cersei once, but, it was a very short dance and he had spent much of the time looking at Queen Elia during it. Queen Elia, on the other hand danced one dance each with her brothers, and the King's younger brother, Prince Viserys. Tyrion noticed Jaime cut in each time. Tyrion also noticed Jaime he would hold her tighter than protocol dictated and she had not objected at all.

His sister seemed unhappy throughout this feast and he made the mistake of asking her what was wrong.

She whispered furiously, "You want to know what is wrong? Look there; the Queen has no shame. Then again what else to expect from the Dornish?" She practically spit out the words; but, they were spoken so only he heard what she said. He looked to see where Queen was pressed close against Jaime and they were whispering and laughing with one another.

Never seeing his sister like this, he looked back, wide-eyed, "Jaime did not seem to mind."

It certainly appeared to be true; when he looked back to see that his brother's hand sat possessively on the Queen's back. Cersei's face turned ugly as she took a swig of wine and she made her excuses to leave the hall.

* * *

Since no one was speaking, Viserys spent his time eating and looking between Rhaegar and Elia. This was supposed to be a dinner with the family but the other children were sent to bed early and Queen Lyanna had not arrived yet.

Elia was also eating, but, every so often her free hand would brush absently across the new golden necklace she wore and she would smile. When Rhaegar left and before Father sent him with Mother to Dragonstone, Viserys remembered Elia did not smile much. Viserys notes she does it more often and he likes that she does.

He caught Rhaegar looking at Elia too. His brother had been looking at Elia more often lately, ever since the tourney. Rhaegar saw her hand brush the necklace again and his face started to flush. Rhaegar cleared his throat.

"Is that a new necklace?" There was something odd about the way his brother asked the question.

Elia turned the pendant to look at it. Viserys caught the gentle way she held it in her palm. "Yes, it is."

"When did you have it commissioned?"

"I did not. It is a gift." She seemed very happy about that.

"Who is the gift from?" Viserys thought his brother was being awfully inquisitive. Rhaegar never showed interest in Elia's jewelry before.

Elia put her fork down. "It is from Ser Jaime."

If the statement had not confused him, Viserys would have laughed at the way Rhaegar's jaw tightened. "You have taken Ser Jaime as a paramour."

Viserys knew about paramours. Prince Doran would not let Prince Oberyn tell him everything, but, he did tell him the Dornish sometimes would take sweethearts, even outside of their marriages. It made sense; Elia and Ser Jaime seemed to like looking at one another and Elia was Dornish.

Viserys could not help but pipe up, "Oh; is that right?"

That caused his brother to glare at him and Elia looked like she was trying to contain her laughter, before she admitted, "Yes, I have."

While he tried to wrap his head around Elia taking a paramour, it seemed his brother was trying very hard to not sound angrier when he asked, "Why?"

"Why not?"

His brother's tone was low but harsh when he said, "Because you are my wife!"

She bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment before saying, "I should not have to remind you that you freely took a second one." Viserys' eyes widened, even at the matter of fact tone she used. He never heard Elia say anything about how she felt about Lyanna.

"Do not make this about Lyanna!"

Elia seemed a bit angry now too, but, she tried to keep her voice level when she said, "It is not about your Lyanna or you. For once, it is about me. I love him and he returns my love."

"Since when did you find yourself in love with one of my Kingsguard?"

"When you chose her it started a war that put our lives in danger for someone else, he was here for me. You are not the only one entitled to love, Rhaegar." At that, Viserys' jaw almost fell open. Before he was sent to Dragonstone, he never heard Elia say anything like this, but, there were times when Elia did not like it when he tried to ask her questions about Rhaegar. Still, Viserys nodded to himself in understanding. Everyone said Rhaegar loved Lyanna. It's only fair that Elia should be loved too.

A few moments later Lyanna came in with Ser Jaime escorting her. Rhaegar seeing him took a long swig of wine, but, said nothing. Viserys followed Ser Jaime's eyes and saw the pleased look on his face as took in the sight of his gift around Elia's neck. It also seemed as though his other good sister felt the tension in the room. Her grey eyes widened when she saw how Elia smiled and blushed at Ser Jaime when he mouthed some words at her, but, she said nothing and focused on her dinner. Viserys was sure one of the words the knight had said was "beautiful".

Viserys had to hide a smile behind his hand which his brother caught and he shrugged in response and turned back to where Jaime was standing, sizing him up. He wondered if Rhaenys would like Ser Jaime as more than just a member of the Kingsguard.

Ser Jaime caught him staring and smirked. "My Prince, if you are done, let me escort you back to your rooms." The knight's smirk turned into a smile when Elia also rose, saying, "I will join you." She, then, linked her arm with his. As he got up, Viserys turned to see Lyanna shrug at his brother, who remained decidedly silent. It appeared Lyanna did not have an opinion one way or another.

Viserys' mind made up, he took Elia's free hand and turned to the knight, "It's a nice necklace."

Ser Jaime's lips twitched, "I am glad you think so." No one dared to look back at Rhaegar, but, Viserys did like that the knight did not try to talk to him like he was stupid child.

No one heard what was said when the pair was alone.

Elia had her hand wrapped around the necklace. "It truly is a lovely gift."

They shared smile before Ser Jaime kissed her deeply, "Gods willing you will accept many more from me."

She smiled and rested her hands about his neck, "I will accept everything you give me and I hope you will accept everything I give you."

* * *

Barristan Selmy, Knight of the Kingsguard, with the King and the Lord Commander, walked to the Lord Commander's Solar, making plans for His Grace's sojourn to Summerhall. They were speaking about who was to accompany the king.

"No, not Ser Jaime." The king's voice was rather forceful.

Barristan queried, "Are you positive, Your Grace? His work has been exemplary."

"I prefer someone else." The king's voice brooked no argument. Ser Barristan saw Ser Gerold shaking his head, as they stood outside the Solar.

Ser Gerold, laughter minutely evident in his tone, chimed in, "Perhaps Ser Arthur."

Barristan, intending to concur, stopped when he heard faint sounds coming through the door. He frowned. Who was inside if the Lord Commander was with them? His eyes widened; he heard a woman's voice.

While His Grace's eyes narrowed, the Lord Commander rolled his. Ser Gerold opened the door revealing a dark haired woman sitting astride a fair haired man in the Lord Commander's chair. If this had not been so shocking he would have been amazed at their boldness in choosing this of all places for their activities.

In between the moans, groans, squeaks and swishes of fabric, Barristan barely had the time to register that the man's trousers were pooled at his feet when the far too familiar looking individuals turned towards them. Seeing Queen Elia and his 'brother' of the Kingsguard, Ser Jaime, Barristan was torn between horror at the sight in front of him and relief that the queen's skirts bunched up strategically covering what should be covered; although given that each of the knight's arms were holding on onto either side of Her Grace's hips while Her Grace had both of her arms propped up on Ser Jaime's shoulders, it left very little to the imagination.

Despite the situation the Queen greeted them with far too stoic nod and respective greetings of "Husband, Sers" while Ser Jaime had greeted them with an equally nonchalant, "Your Grace, Brothers." Despite their composed greetings, it relieved Barristan that both had flushed faces, but, that relief was short lived as it occurred to him that their pallor had more to do with their exertions rather than their feeling shame or embarrassment.

The King's violet eyes flashed with anger before he took a breath and turned to Ser Gerold, saying, "Ser Arthur will be fine". Then, he turned to leave; his footsteps were unusually loud in the silence.

Queen Elia, for her part, spoke only to say, "If it pleases you, Ser Gerold, may we have a moment to ourselves?" It was posed as a question, but, it was not. No matter how she was found, this was the queen.

Barristan looked to Ser Gerold, who managed a quite composed, "Of course, Your Grace. We will be outside". Without a second glance at the couple, Ser Gerold exited his own Solar and he quickly followed, determinedly not looking back. Once they closed the door behind them Ser Gerold shook his head as if in bemusement.

Before he could even think of anything to say, the door opened again. Ser Jaime tried and failed to look penitent. The Queen looked more composed, when she turned to his brother saying only, "Thank you for your patience, Sers."

To his consternation, Ser Gerold simply looked between the Queen and Ser Jaime and said, "If it is not too much trouble, perhaps some prior notice would not go amiss in the future." Barristan looked at his 'brother' in the hopes he heard wrong.

Lips twitching, Her Grace replied, "Of course, I do apologize and I will see about getting that chair replaced."

His brother seemingly satisfied with that returned a simple, "Thank you." With that done, the Queen took Ser Jaime's extended hand and with a direct, "Brothers", from Ser Jaime and a polite, "Sers", from the Queen, the pair left.

Ser Gerold entered his Solar again and started to laugh and shake his head. Barristan finding nothing remotely humorous questioned him.

"Did you know about this?"

"It was never explicitly said, but, yes."

Looking at his brother incredulously, he had to ask, "When did you come to know?"

Ser Gerold smiled at him; it was the type one would give when indulging a child. "I had suspicions the day of the tourney."

Seeing his expression the Lord Commander continued, "I knew for certain that day the Queen came down to watch Ser Jaime on the practice field and of her own volition she took her own handkerchief and wrapped it around the cut Ser Jaime's took". Ser Gerold shrugged. "Certainly you noticed their recent comportment?"

Barristan looked at his brother in disbelief. "Yes, but, I never…" He made a vague gesture in the direction of the previously occupied chair.

Ser Gerold's looked at him blandly, "It is not our place to judge."

"His Grace lets this continue?"

"His Grace says nothing; we do nothing. It is not for us to judge them or His Grace." Ah, that Barristan understood. Ser Gerold had not liked being ordered to remain at the Tower of Joy; no true knight of the Kingsguard would have liked to be told to remain behind when the lives of his King or his brother were in danger.

That did not change that the Queen and Ser Jaime's actions were still treasonous and he said so.

Ser Gerold snorted, "It was treason to convene a council to depose King Aerys."

Ser Barristan looked at him, "That is irrelevant."

Ser Gerold shrugged again, "It seems war brought more than the people who fight closer together."

"But, the king…"

Ser Gerold said in a flat tone, "His second queen and wife is the one he inadvertently started a war over; the one he hid in her homeland; and got a child on. Most men would be grateful a lover was the only thing their wife took in response."

Though he had not liked that line of reasoning, it was one he could still accept, after a fashion. Still, he asked, "What of Ser Jaime?"

Ser Gerold shook his head, "He would fight hard to protect her and her children; one of them the future king; and besides, he's intelligent enough to know if anything untoward happens to His Grace he would be amongst we'd suspect and therefore would do his duty properly. It is better that it is someone we know."

With a snicker, Ser Gerold said, "Let it be, Ser Barristan. There is nothing to be done."

Barristan wanted to shake his 'brother', "But, they used your Solar..." He could not finish the thought.

"I dare say, they'll be using many more locations for their activities. As it was, Ser Jaime knew I wanted to rid myself of that chair."

* * *

By the time Jaime finished his duties, it was very late. The Red Keep looked rather deserted as he made his way towards his destination. His Grace had not been happy with him recently; though he tried to mask it well. Still, the list of things required of Jaime to do indicated he was irritated by Jaime. Or, rather, his actions with Elia were the cause of His Grace's irritation.

It is just as well. With where Jaime was planning on spending the rest of his night; it was less likely he would encounter someone who asked questions or hold him up unnecessarily. He had no fear of anyone, and while most of the intelligent people at the Keep already knew or suspected, he was late and he did not want to keep Elia waiting. They waited long enough. The Gods knew he waited long enough for love.

He smiled sadly. Cersei was angry with him as well. Still, he could not find it in him to care; not any more. Having survived both the war and Aerys Targaryen Jaime come to recognize what was important in his life and the need to take his happiness while he was still able. For him, the happiness he found in Elia. He was fortunate and grateful that she had just as strong feelings for him as he had for her.

He made his way through the corridor which housed the royal family's apartments. With one more glance about he entered Elia's apartments quietly. As he made his way through the set of rooms, he glanced about. The outer chambers of her rooms were silent and empty. Her ladies were gone. Good. But, she was not there, either. He smiled; the bedroom, then. Briefly, he wondered if she had fallen asleep. No, she would have waited for him.

He opened the door to her bedroom and just as he expected and hoped, she was waiting for him. Seeing him she rose, smiling as she embraced him, "Jaime, my love."

He returns, "My sweet Elia." He brushed a finger across her cheek and leaned in to kiss her deeply.

When they pulled apart he gazed at her. He had not known many women before, only one other in fact, but, in that moment, seeing her, hair down, in that loosely tied black robe, the necklace he gave her around her neck, and the fire in the grate casting shadows across her face, he knew he was in love with this one and only this one. They rested their foreheads together. He spoke again, "I am sorry you had to wait."

She smiled apologetically. She knew why he was late, but, as Jaime reasoned rather here late than in the Black Cells for treason. "There is nothing to be sorry about; it was not too long a wait. Even if it was, I will wait for you." He knew she meant it.

He could not help but kiss her again. As he felt her fingers tangle in his hair and heard her moan into his lips he knew she was worth the displays of chivalry, the gifts, the whispers, and the King's and his sister's ire and even the Black Cells, if it came to that.

When they separated again, he stood silently as she removed his scabbard and then as she slipped the cloak off his shoulders. In return, he loosened the knot on holding her robe closed to him and slid it off her body leaving her in a shift which was so sheer there was almost little point to her wearing it and the first piece of jewelry he gave her. Seeing his favorite shift and his gift around her neck, he smiled.

Seeing his unspoken response, this time she kissed him firmly on his lips. He thinks he may never tire of that.

She then did the inexplicable and stepped back from him. He looked at her curiously and she gestured to his shirt. At her wordless command, he pulled it up and over him and tossed it aside. Her wide smile became wider as he moved towards her and this time he kissed her shoulder. He loved kissing her.

She tilted her head and he left a trail of kisses up from her shoulder to behind her ear. He felt her arms wrap around his waist. She stepped closer so they were flush against one another; the cotton of her shift so thin he could feel the warmth of her body. He had to close his eyes as she ground against him and he felt his body react. He grabbed the hem of her shift. He pushed the shift up being careful to oh so slowly slide his palms up her body. Her skin was so soft under his hands. He smirked when he heard her breath hitch. Good. Pulling it from her body he held her close once more. Still, he had to smile as she reached for the laces of his trousers.

Once they the stripped him of those and the rest of his small clothes he stood in front of her.

"Bed." Such a simple word whispered into his ear, but, it came out in a breathy moan as she spoke. He obliged her. He had long since resolved to give her everything she wanted.

As she lay pinned within his braced arms his eyes swept up her body. He loved looking at her. Her body, even after two children, was perfect. His gaze caught the flash of gold. It was intoxicating to see her wearing what he gave her. He ran both hands up the chains holding the pendant secure. Still, when he slid both hands behind her neck to take hold of the clasp, she grasped both hands and shook her head. "No, Jaime."

He would not deny the thought thrilled him, but, he asked regardless, "Are you sure?"

She smiled again, "I am."

"Good."

He laughed and flipped them over so she was on top of him. With a laugh of her own she kissed Jaime once more and then she righted herself so that she was straddling him. When she did not move he thrust his hips forward once hoping she would get his hint. She laughed; in a playful tone she said, "I think not just yet", causing him to groan, playfully.

"That's not nice, Elia."

She rolled her hips, causing her body to grind into his once more, eliciting once another groan, "Who is it that says I have to be nice?"

Remembering the time in Ser Gerold's Solar, a shaky, "No one", fell from his lips.

She looked into his eyes, "And you would love me anyway?" He knew what she was asking. She did not care about what her husband thought of her any more; but, she did care about what he thought.

He held her gaze. "I would love you anyway. I do love you."

Her smile was blinding. "And I love you."


End file.
